


The Fannie Farmer Killbook

by thursdaysisters



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bryan Fuller - Freeform, Computer Game, Creepy Dolls, Ghosts, Gore, Haunted House, Horror, M/M, Mind Palace, Monster Baby, Mpreg, Sex Pollen, Text Adventure Game, mischa lector, ronald reagan - Freeform, will grahams scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaysisters/pseuds/thursdaysisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way for Will to come out of his coma is to visit the Mind Palace and track down Hannibal.</p><p>Based on Bryan Fuller's TV Series "Hannibal". Set between season 2 and 3. Rated for gore, psychological horror, and Ronald Reagan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fannie Farmer Killbook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chomaisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chomaisky/gifts).



[Click here to play the game.](http://textadventures.co.uk/games/view/e_8g8eyrceeln5uzl_tdta/the-fannie-farmer-killbook)


End file.
